


By the Light of the Moon

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Drama, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Quickies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: They used to be good at this, at being quick and not getting caught. Being able to keep quiet, lest someone hear them in whatever dusty alcove they’d snuck into.





	By the Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/)'s July theme of rushed sex. This kinda turned out more feels-y than porn-y, uhhh, sorry hahaha! I can’t help it when it comes to these two! Thank you to ruinsplume for the speedy beta and wonderful insights!

They used to be good at this, at being quick and not getting caught. Being able to keep quiet, lest someone hear them in whatever dusty alcove they’d snuck into.

Sirius wondered if, back then, it had anything to do with being a teenager and having a woefully untrained control of stamina when the boy you were half in love with had his hands down your pants while you hid behind a tapestry. It was a wonder he ever managed to last longer than a few minutes as soon as Remus touched him.

The intervening years into adulthood—the stint in prison and Remus’s own ongoing battle with his personal demons—hadn’t made the all-consuming need wane in the slightest. It had taken them some time, tiptoeing around each other as they mended the scraps of their friendship, tattered and broken by a war against a madman, but then there had been Firewhisky to help smooth the way.

Sirius couldn’t even remember which of them had moved first, but suddenly they’d been kissing each other roughly with just as much fierce passion as they had in those secret hiding places, their hands hungrily mapping the changes in their bodies from boys into men and fingers tugging urgently at clothes until there was nothing but the drag of their fingertips against heated skin and the faint trembling in their bodies when they sagged against each other afterwards, sated and panting. Remus’s lips had twitched with an amused, tired smile and Sirius wanted to crawl inside his body and stay there forever, his heart thudding heavily in his chest.

For the first time in years he truly felt alive again.

And for a time, it was perfect. They relearned each other, in taste and touch and soft sighs and gravelly moans.

But then it had all changed again. Remus was sent away, off to do Dumbledore’s strategic bidding, and Sirius had been relegated—confined, imprisoned, _trapped_ —to staying hidden at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Forced to moodily trudge the poorly-aged halls of his childhood home, the shadowy memories haunting him. Buckbeak was his only constant, his one companion with whom he could commiserate over the misfortune of being a fugitive on the run.

When he couldn’t stand being cooped up in the cage of his room any longer, he took to lurking in the halls. He tried sitting in on the Order meetings, giving his input where he felt like he had an idea to contribute, but with Dumbledore’s order to stay put while the rest of the members were sent out on missions, Sirius felt rather like a child at the adult’s table. It was ridiculous. He was a grown man, for Merlin’s sake.

Sirius was in the middle of trying to make out the ghastly pattern that had once graced the walls of the third floor hallway. His mother had absolutely horrid taste in decor, but even he couldn’t remember this selection from his childhood. It must have come from after he’d been burned off the family tapestry. He tilted his head and grimaced at the yellowing stains of age and decay staking claim over that section of wall. In all honestly, Sirius considered it an improvement on the once-hideous wallpaper pattern.

He caught the tail end of a meeting in a room not far off from where he stood and recognized a voice that made his heart pitter-patter in his chest like he was a lovesick little boy. Sirius couldn’t help the smile that split across his face.

Remus was the only one who was able to make him truly forget, though, just long enough for his heart to not feel quite so heavy. Remus’s lips had a magic all their own when they trailed over his skin; their power was unlike anything they’d both been taught at Hogwarts. Sirius only wished they could take their time, bask in each other like the few times they skipped out for a long afternoon in the early days of summer to skinny dip in the Great Lake. He wanted to savour Remus in every way he could.

But sometimes—most of the time—he didn’t get what he really wanted, because there wasn’t _time_. There was a war on, or hadn’t he heard.

Sirius snorted to himself and skirted around another dimly-lit corner, avoiding the eyes of other Order members milling around his ancient family home, scurrying along to their next task set for them.

“Padfoot.” Remus’s voice lilted with his surprise, but his tone was all affectionate warmth that made something soft turn over in Sirius’s chest.

He staggered for a moment, tripping over his own feet and losing all of his naturally bred grace and suave charm in the face of his love for the man at the end of the corridor. The corner of Sirius’s mouth quirked in a self-deprecating smirk as he leaned heavily against the faded, fraying wallpaper. Christ, but he was a lovesick mutt.

“Hello, Moony,” Sirius murmured, playing coy and innocent.

Remus saw right through it and Sirius’s smirk grew into a grin. He could feel the anticipation and excitement stirring in the pit of his stomach, the same feeling he got every time they were alone together. Remus briefly glanced back over his shoulder into the meeting room he had just exited, and then he was looking at Sirius again, his eyes lighting up brighter than the dim sliver of moonlight coming through the grimy windowpane.

“I don’t have very long before I have to go again,” Remus said, stepping closer and holding his hand out in a familiar gesture. “My portkey is set to go off in fifteen minutes.”

Sirius didn’t care, couldn’t let his mind dwell on the fact for more than a few moments or his heart would start to ache. All he cared about in that moment was the way Remus’s bony fingers curled around his wrist and tugged him along. And he went, ever the obedient dog trailing after the one that made his blood rush. He was already half hard, cock quickly swelling in anticipation by the time they snuck down a second flight of stairs and ducked into an unused closet that his mother used to use to store her prized collection of Nundu furs.

“Padfoot,” Remus whispered, and with a sharp jerk he pulled Sirius into the circle of his arms, right where he belonged.

Sirius gasped at the first hint of Remus’s lips brushing over his stubbled jaw and the cool touch of his chilly fingers sliding under Sirius’s shirt. It was too much and not enough all at once, the two conflicting feelings swelling and clashing. Sirius swayed and muffled an impatient whine against Remus’s neck, his tongue darting out and tasting the last remnants of the marks he’d left the last time they’d had more than a moment together, just long enough for him to leave possessive bruises blooming all over his neck and chest.

Remus responded in kind, his nails scraping across his skin and his teeth nipping at Sirius’s lips until they felt swollen. They traded kisses and broken-off sounds of pleasure as they rubbed against each other, a ghost of the randy teenagers they’d once been. A hot pulse of need rushed through him each time Remus pushed the hard bulge of his erection against any part of Sirius he could tug close enough and gripped the jutting bones of Sirius’s hips to rock against him in kind. He was going to have bruises on there again, he could already feel it.

“Remus,” Sirius mumbled into his neck, clinging to his shoulders and rutting frantically against Remus’s thigh trapped between his legs.

Remus grunted and slid his hand into Sirius’s hair, kissing a wet trail to his ear and then gripped his locks tightly, growling, “Wait. Sirius, _wait_.”

Sirius shuddered, his cock throbbing hotly and he nearly rocked faster against the hard line of Remus’s leg, wanting to fall completely under the spell of chasing his release, but he would obey the order. With effort, he panted and rested his forehead against Remus’s, struggling to slowly still his movements. He licked his lips and lifted a hand to smooth his thumb over Remus’s cheek, catching the fond look in his eyes.

“I wish I had time to fuck you properly,” Remus said in hushed tones, his words making Sirius’s grip on his shirt spasm. “Can you be quiet, Padfoot?”

Sirius lived for the teasing way Remus asked him things like that, the command clear in his playful question. Sirius would be as silent as he could manage.

“Make me feel good, Moony,” he pleaded, rolling his hips so the hard ridge of his cock dragged over Remus’s leg again. “Please.”

“Alright, now, Padfoot,” Remus crooned. He ran a hand through Sirius’s hair soothingly and pulled him into a kiss that was softer than their desperate snogging from a moment ago. "Come here.”

Sirius ignored the needy trembling of his fingers as he scrabbled at the fastenings of Remus’s robes. He growled under his breath as a hook caught, grinning when Remus bucked his hips impatiently. Ah, so he wasn’t as buttoned-up as he liked to appear. Sirius still had it in him to rile him up and throw him off kilter. When he managed to worm his way into Remus’s clothes he relished the breathy sigh as his fingers circled around Remus’s heavy cock.

Remus tipped his head back and Sirius darted forward to lick a stripe up his neck, grazing his teeth over his Adam’s Apple and twisting his wrist just the way Remus liked. He closed his lips over Remus’s neck and sucked, swiping his tongue and lapping up the taste of Remus’s skin.

“Mm, s’nice, Sirius,” Remus mumbled and Sirius nearly preened at the praise.

Remus pressed into the circle of his hand for a few strokes before he twirled them around without warning, pressing Sirius against the wall.

“Not enough time,” he reminded Sirius, his voice rumbling and low. “Only ten minutes.”

It made Sirius feel hot all over—made him want to sink to his knees and suck on Remus’s cock until Remus was coming down his throat while Sirius stared up at him with a hungry gaze.

Before he could give in to the urge to kneel, Remus was deftly opening Sirius’s flies and tracing his fingers over Sirius’s prick with a sense of intimate familiarity. Sirius gasped and arched into the touch as Remus slid his callused thumb against the slit, spreading his pre-come in a silky glide. He spent a moment teasing and playing with Sirius’s sensitive foreskin, knowing just how to touch him to make his heart pound. Sirius nearly chewed through his lips trying to keep himself from making any sounds as Remus worked his cock. He swallowed each one down as Remus pulled on his cock, sliding his foreskin up and down in a rhythmic drag that made his balls tighten.

“You make such a lovely picture like this, Sirius. In your mother’s old closet,” Remus said conversationally, his lips quirking in amusement as he stroked Sirius faster. “Want me to make you come?”

Sirius nodded frantically and reached to cup his hand around the back of Remus’s neck, dragging him back in for a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth and wheezing out a soft groan under his breath as Remus twisted his wrist. Remus hummed into their kiss and readjusted his grip so that he held both of their cocks pressed together in his hand.

Sirius quickly brought his own hand up to help. He licked his lips and squeezed around Remus’s hand, his breath hitching at the sensation of Remus’s prick pressed tightly against his own. He glanced down and watched the purple, swollen head of his cock as it poked in and out of their joined fists. They were both shiny and leaking pre-come; it wouldn’t take them much longer.

Doing this together as adults was almost more exhilarating than it had been as teenagers at Hogwarts, Sirius thought distractedly, his eyes still glued to their hard pricks.

Remus cut off any stray thoughts Sirius could possibly have when Remus captured his lips again, murmuring words of encouragement and sinful promises in between each kiss.

“When I come back I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Remus promised roughly. “Going to bend you in half so that your ankles are up by your pretty head and ram you so full of my cock that you’ll feel me for days.”

Sirius keened and thrust his hips, his cock sliding alongside Remus’s in their joined grip. He only ever talked to Sirius like that when they did this, when they stripped down their barriers and breathed each other in. Remus sped their hands up, stroking them both faster.

“Moony,” Sirius begged, and Remus knew what he was asking.

“Come on, now, Padfoot. That’s it,” he encouraged. “I want to feel you come all over my cock. Show me I’m yours as much as you’re mine, sweetheart.”

With a squeeze and a twist over their throbbing pricks, Sirius opened his mouth in a silent cry, arching against Remus and shuddering as he came, his cock throbbing with each spurt. He was belatedly aware of Remus tensing and the hot splash of his release spilling over their hands in sticky globs. Remus let out a single, faint sound as he buried his face in Sirius’s hair, his free hand coming up to stroke his side as they panted and let the lingering aftershocks of their orgasms fade.

After a moment, Sirius turned his head and easily captured Remus’s lips in a gentle kiss. Remus traced a pattern over his jaw lightly and when they parted, he nuzzled their noses together—a habit they’d picked up after too many years of running in the moonlight on four legs instead of two.

“Is it going to be long?” Sirius asked, hating the way his voice went hollow and his throat was tight at the thought of the nights he only had Buckbeak to keep him company.

Remus took a while to answer, his eyes downcast as he did up both of their trousers and waved his wand absently to cast a cleaning charm.

“Remus, please,” Sirius insisted. “Tell me.”

“Yes,” he answered with a weary sigh. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and met Sirius’s gaze with sad eyes. “Yes, I’m afraid this time it’s going to be for a while.”

Sirius’s heart sank heavily, dropping like the stones they used to pelt into the Great Lake when they skived off classes. He nodded silently and twined his fingers with Remus’s.

“Come back to me, Moony,” Sirius said softly.

“Always, love,” Remus promised, leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are ♥ | Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://carpemermaidtales.tumblr.com)!


End file.
